My Happiness Is You
by KANOKOTADA
Summary: Bagaimana hari-hari 5 pangeran sekolah karakura setelah bertemu "penjaga neraka" cantik? Mereka akan memulai persahabatan,persaingan dan cinta di masa muda.
1. Happiness 1 : Ingin mengenalnya

**My Happiness Is You**

 **Happiness 1 : Ingin mengenalnya**

 _Langit begitu biru dengan awan putih seperti kumpulan domba yang bergerombol berjalan digembala oleh angin dan matahari tak sungkan menerangkan cahaya cintanya pada bumi. Dari kejauhan warna orange itu selalu menyilaukan mata tetapi, mengapa aku berani melihatnya? Walau tatapannya tajam bahkan kadang tak perduli._

"Uwaah..lihat itu Ishida-kun dan teman-temannya" teriakan histeris dari seorang murid wanita dan serentak para gadis-gadis muda yang penuh dengan hasrat cinta tersentak bangkit dari kesadarannya menjadi kurang sadar. Bukan hanya satu kelas bahkan hampir semua kelas beranjak jika ada yang meneriaki salah satu nama dari pangeran sekolah karakura tersebut.

"ya ampun Kurosaki Sempai _cool_ dan tampan sekali"

"Cifer-kun lebih _cool_ "

"aku suka padamu grimmy-kun"

"Yasutora-kuuuun"

"Ishida Sempai..kencanlah denganku"

Berjalan dilorong sekolah dengan teriakan histeris para gadis-gadis tidak membuat kelima pemuda ini bergeming mereka berjalan dengan santai saja. Ini sudah mereka berlima alami sejak mereka menjadi anak baru dikelas satu. Sekarang mereka naik satu tingkat ke kelas 2 dan semakin banyak fans mereka bukan hanya dari sekolah sendiri namun dari sekolah lainpun ikut bagian dari kegiatan mencari perhatian kelima pemuda itu. Kadang Ishida Uryuu membalas dengan senyum standar yang tidak kurang tidak lebih membuat hati wanita meleleh. Yasutora Sado _a.k.a_ Chad hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan sedikit senyuman dan membuat gadis-gadis melompat Ulquiorra walaupun dia sangat pendiam tak ragu pula untuk menyinggungkan senyum dibibir tipisnya jika ada yang meneriaki namanya. Jagerjaquez Grimmjow lebih gampang melemparkan senyuman lebarnya walau lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai dan tatapan mata memburu tetapi itu adalah hal yang paling disukai oleh para gadis-gadis; wild,sexyand cute. Untuk yang satu ini jangan berharap banyak apabila ingin dibalas dengan senyuman. Kurosaki Ichigo, nama yang sedikit menggelitik telinga untuk seorang pria dengan hanya 4 kali senyum dalam setahun musim dingin, musim panas, musim hujan dan musim semi. Pernah sekali dia tertawa pada saat dikelas karena tingkah Grimmjow dan semua gadis-gadis yang ada disana mengeluarkan _smartphone_ lalu 'klik' tersebarlah foto Ichigo yang sedang tertawa. Malahan karena hal ini ada peraturan tak ada yang boleh memotretnya dan ke-4 teman dekatnya. Kontak fisik juga dilarang karena kejadian dimasa lalu adanya seorang siswi tiba-tiba memeluk Ichigo dari belakang saat dirinya ingin menuruni anak tangga karena kaget dan tidak menjaga keseimbangan membuat dirinya limbung kemudian jatuh, ketika jatuh itulah Ichigo mengalami pergeseran tulang tangannya. Atas kejadian itu siswi tersebut di _bully_ dan pindah sekolah.

"Agh..roti isi _kare_ ayam ini enak sekali" teriak Grimmjow dengan dua kali gigit saja sudah habis roti itu ditelannya sambil ia meremas plastik pembungkus roti dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah namun tidak masuk, bukan ia ambil dan membuangnya kembali dengan benar malah ia acuhkan.

"Hei kau!"

Wanita dengan rambut panjang sepinggul dan bergelombang diujungnya, warnanya sedikit lebih gelap dari Ichigo, matanya yang besar berwarna coklat muda, tubuh dengan lekukan yang sempurna, kulit putih yang halus mulus bersinar, juga ehmm.. _oppai_ yang besar _._ Berdiri dengan berani menantang sambil bertolak pinggang.

"woow penjaga neraka disini rupanya" Grimmjow menyeringai.

Ya, dia Inoue Orihime. Anggota OSIS dengan jabatan komite disiplin maka dari itu ia dipanggil 'Penjaga Neraka' oleh satu sekolah. Dia selalu membawa buku catatan untuk menulis nama siswa siswi yang tak patuh pada peraturan sekolah. Tak bisa dirayu atau disuap, sangat tegas dan berani. Mereka semua bukan tidak berani dengan Orihime tapi malas berhadapan dengannya apalagi harus adu argumen. Orihime murid paling pandai disekolah selalu menjadi juara umum. Walaupun mereka membela diri bahwa mereka benar tetapi para guru akan tetap membela Orihime.

"Kau ini bukan anak kecil yang masih menyusu seharusnya kau tahu harus buang sampah dimana?" dengan ekpresi marah Orihime membuka buku catatannya.

"Apa maumu,hah?" tantang Grimmjow.

"Jagerjaquez Grimmjow!" teriak Orihime lantang "aku masih kaku saja menyebutkan namanya walau sudah puluhan kali" gumamnya pelan.

Kelima lelaki itu masih berdiri dan melihat wanita yang ada didepannya dengan santainya.

"Membuang sampah sembarangan 20 kali, terlambat masuk sekolah 15 kali, ketahuan merokok 12 kali, tidak memakai _uwabaki_ hampir setiap hari, kemudian…"

"Cukup!"

Orihime kaget dengan kata yang diteriakan sangat kencang itu mata besarnya terbelalak. Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara padanya berjalan kearahnya. Hanya berjarak satu jengkal saja, mereka saling menatap.

"Aku sudah muak! Apakah hanya ini pekerjaanmu menghukum orang,hah?" matanya melihat kedalam mata Orihime disana ia melihat kesedihan, rasa sayang, kesepian dan lelah namun juga terselip optimisme.

"Apa maksudmu?" bisik Orihime

"Hah. Pantas saja kau tidak punya teman" Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

"Apa masalahmu kalau aku tidak punya teman?" Orihime masih menatap Ichigo.

"Kau tidak akan tahu menghargai orang lain!" Ichigo kembali menatap wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Belum tentu semua yang disebut teman akan menghargai kebaikan dan ketulusanmu. Belum tentu semua yang disebut teman akan selalu berada disampingmu ketika kau sedih. Belum tentu semua yang disebut teman akan berkorban untukmu. Bisa saja mereka manusia munafik yang baik dihadapanmu tapi menjelek-jelekan dibelakangmu. Kau tahu teman yang menghargai mu seperti apa?" mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca Orihime mengontrol diri supaya tidak menangis. Orihime membalikan tubuhnya untuk berjalan pergi namun ia membalikan tubuhnya kembali kehadapan Ichigo kemudian meletakan jari telujuknya kedada tengah Ichigo dengan tatapan marah "Seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya!"

Orihime berjalan menuju tempat sampah, memungut sampah plastik yang dibuang Grimmjow dan menaruhnya kedalam tempat sampah. Dengan tubuh gemetar Orihime melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu.

Ichigo masih berdiri disana matanya terpejam perasaan dan pikirannya mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. " _Suara itu terdengar bagai simfoni, mata itu bagai bintang yang akan selalu melihat kearahmu, tangan itu bagai.._ "

"Hei..kepala jeruk ayo kembali ke kelas" teriak Grimmjow yang membuat Ichigo kaget dan membuka matanya kemudian berbalik menghampiri teman-temannya.

" _Dadaku seperti disengat listrik, jantung ini berdetak cepat dan perutku ngilu"_ bisik Ichigo dalam hati sambil memegangi dadanya tepat dimana telujuk Orihime menyentuhnya.

* * *

Matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenggelam diantara kaki langit dan garis bumi, burung-burungpun kembali kesarang, anak-anak kecil berlarian dilapangan dengan ibu mereka yang selalu tersenyum hangat melihat tingkah polah anaknya yang lucu. Anak-anak sekolah dasar Karakura yang sedang berlatih _Baseball_ dengan semangat mereka berlatih supaya menjadi juara lagi tahun ini. Anjing-anjing yang lucu berlari kesana-kesini sesuai perintah tuannya. Semilir angin sore menerpa wajah seorang gadis cantik yang asyik duduk dirumput nan hijau menikmati suasana itu. Mata bulat besar dan coklat muda bergoyang cepat menuju ke segala arah. Namun tiba-tiba air matanya menetes gadis itupun buru-buru mengambil saputangan yang ada di dalam tasnya. " _Mengapa menangis?_ " pikirnya.

"Hime-neesan"

"Orihime-neesan"

"Yey Hime-neesan datang"

Matanya yang masih basah mencari siapa yang memanggil, dilihatnya anak-anak yang telah selesai berlatih _Baseball_ berlarian kearahnya dengan wajah ceria mereka membuat Orihime tersenyum bahagia. Mereka berebutan untuk duduk didekat Orihime.

"Mmm..ada yang aneh" Orihime mengedip-ngedipkan matanya

Anak-anak yang duduk dihadapannya hanya diam dan juga ikut mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

"tak ada pelukan?" Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya diikuti lagi oleh mereka menggelengkan kepala

"tak ada ciuman dipipi?" Tanya Orihime lagi dan diikuti kembali oleh mereka dengan menggelengkan kepala

"Itu perintahku!" suara yang berat tapi terdengar lembut apalagi kalau didengarkan dengan memejamkan mata

"Sousuke Sempai" teriak manja Orihime

 _Aizen Sousuke, mereka berkenalan saat Orihime duduk dikelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu Sousuke duduk dikelas 3 sekolah menengah atas sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya, melihat Orihime yang merangkak diatas rumput hijau seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Benar saja dia mencari kunci rumahnya, tanpa banyak tanya lagi Sousuke ikut mencari dan berhasil menemukannya. Dengan senyum secerah mentari ia berterima kasih pada Sousuke dengan memaksa mentraktirnya. Orihime mentraktir es krim kacang merah yang diapit roti lembut dan disiram saus coklat serta ditaburi kacang almond. Karena tak bisa menolaknya Sousuke memakan es krim itu, pada akhirnya demam selama satu minggu dan tidak dapat mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Orihime benar-benar merasa bersalah selama satu minggu ia datang kerumah Sousuke, ia mengerjakan apa yang ia bisa bantu mencuci pakaian, memasak, hingga bersih-bersih rumah. Sousuke tinggal sendiri, orangtuanya menetap di Newzeland mengurusi bisnis hotel. Bersyukurnya Orihime karena Sousuke orang yang gemar mengobrol sepertinya. Menceritakan banyak hal tentang hidup masing-masing, makanan favorit, film, musik, sekolah, masa depan, dll. Pada akhirnya Orihime tahu kalau Sousuke tak bisa makan es, badannya langsung demam dan dia juga alergi manis bisa-bisa jadi batuk seharian. Selama kebersamaan tersebut mereka berdua semakin akrab._

"Lihat mereka baru 8 tahun sudah tahu gadis cantik dan sexy. Apa namanya kalau bukan mes.."

"Sempaiii" teriak orihime sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Aizen Sensei, kau cemburu ya?" teriak salah satu murid

"Hiis..kau ini" Sousuke mengangkat tangan kanannya posisi siap memukul tapi belum sempat pukulan itu mendarat dikepala tiba-tiba Orihime memeluk anak itu melindunginya, semua anak-anak melihat kearah lelaki dihadapan mereka kemudian mereka senada menggelengkan kepala menyesali perbuatan sang pelatih. Sousuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan kejengkelan dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hampir gelap ayo kita pulang" ajak Orihime dengan senyum yang menghangatkan jiwa ia pun bangun dari duduknya diikuti oleh anak-anak lainnya mereka semua berjalan beriiringan sambil bercanda riang menuju rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Lima pemuda sedang asyik ngobrol dan tertawa lepas diteras sebuah café ditemani minuman soda dan _tacos_. Ya, café ini adalah tempat favorit anak-anak sekolah sekitaran karakura bukan hanya harganya pas dikantong, makanan yang enak tapi juga tempat tebar pesona para muda-mudi. Letak café ini sangat strategis dipusat kota karakura dekat sekolah kelima pemuda itu dan berhadapan dengan stasiun karakura serta karakura department store. Orang-orang dan kendaraan berlalu lalang didepan café, ramai sekali. Hari ini hari yang tak bisa dilupakan Ichigo, tidak pernah dimengerti perasaan apa yang saat ini terjadi. Rasanya ingin berjumpa lagi dengannya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu berani menatap matanya cukup lama biasanya orang-orang akan menghindarinya.

"Oi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" pukulan Chad dibahu menyadarkan Ichigo

"Aku hanya bosan" jawab Ichigo santai

"Lihat siapa yang datang" teriak Grimmjow sambil berlari menghampiri dan membuka kedua tangannya minta dipeluk.

" _Shit_!" gumam Ichigo

Wanita berkulit putih, wajah oval, tubuh yang sexy, matanya yang besar berwarna hijau berjalan laksana model _catwalk_ mendorong tubuh pemuda berambut biru itu agar tidak menghalangi jalannya.

"Ah..Ichi-kun" wanita itu berlari kecil lalu memeluk Ichigo dan duduk dipangkuannya "Aku rindu padamu, Ichi-kun" teriaknya manja kemudian memeluknya lagi

"Aku tidak" jawabnya santai

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak ku?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah sedih

"Jelas. Karena aku tidak suka padamu"

"Kau jahat!" gadis itu memukul-mukul tubuh Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya

"memang aku ini jahat" dengan sedikit singgungan diujung bibir penuh makna, gadis itu berhenti memukul-mukul Ichigo dan terdiam tanpa peringatan Ichigo berdiri sehingga gadis itu jatuh dari pangkuannya.

"Ichigoooo" teriak gadis itu sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian

Tanpa perduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi Ichigo pergi sambil memakai _backpack_ nya dan mengaitkan helm dilengan kirinya.

"Yo. Aku pulang duluan" teriaknya dengan memberi satu kali ayunan tangan membelakangi teman-temannya dan berlalu menaiki motor merah _Ducati_ -nya

Teman-temannya tahu kalau Ichigo sedang kesal hari ini atas kejadian tadi siang disekolah. Ditambah lagi seorang gadis yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Ichigo padahal pemuda dengan tinggi 184 cm itu sama sekali tidak tertarik pada gadis itu.

"Nel-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Grimmjow sambil membantu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu keposisi berdiri.

"Antarkan aku pulang!" teriak gadis berambut hitam sambil kakinya bergantian menghentak-hentakan bumi.

"Baik akan ku antar kau pulang" Grimmjow menarik tangan Nel dan menuntunnya kemudian menaiki taxi

Ketiga temanya saling berpandangan kemudian meraih _backpack_ serta helm masing-masing dan pergi meninggalkan café.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis" Grimmjow menenangkan gadis yang ada dipelukannya, ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi chabinya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Kau tahu itu kan?" terang Nel sambil terisak-isak

"Kenapa kau hanya melihat Ichigo. Apa aku tak terlihat?"

Nel menjauh dari pelukan Grimmjow "Aku sudah berusaha tapi tak bisa"

Grimmjow meletakan kedua telapak tangannya diantara wajah Nel dan membawa mata hijau itu menuju matanya yang biru dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan "Cobalah menyukaiku aku akan membuatmu bahagia"

* * *

Angin malam yang cukup dingin membuat Orihime merinding tetapi hatinya hangat. Memasak dan makan malam bersama orang yang disukai membuat hidupnya bahagia betapa tidak Sousuke pria tampan, berkarisma, bijaksana dan selalu menolong. Walaupun dari keluarga kaya dan tinggal dirumah yang besar tak membuat dirinya sombong. Sousuke memiliki banyak teman dari berbagai level, setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya pasti menyapanya walau sekedar sapaan sederhana. Mengenal Sousuke membuat hari penuh warna.

Jam ditangan kirinya mengarah pukul 20.45 tak biasanya jalan yang dilalui begitu sepi mungkin karena suhu udara yang cukup dingin hingga membuat orang-orang enggan berlama-lama diluar rumah. Biasanya Sousuke akan mengantar dirinya sampai ke _shelter bus_ lalu kembali kerumah setelah Orihime naik bus. Tetapi, kali ini Orihime menolak karena melihat Sousuke sangat lelah walaupun tadinya dia memaksa menemani Orihime. Dari kejauhan terdengar kegaduhan, setelah cukup dekat Orihime melihat seorang wanita kantoran berusaha menarik tas yang juga ditarik oleh seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan topi dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya, tidak jauh dari sana diatas motor menunggu seorang lelaki yang terus menyuruh temannya bergerak cepat. Orihime berusaha mencari sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya dia menemukan ranting pohon yang cukup besar yang tergeletak dibawah pohon dengan berani Orihime berlari kearah penjahat itu dan memukulkan ranting yang dipegangnya ke kepala lelaki dihadapannya. Lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya dari tas kemudian memegang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. Melihat temannya diserang lelaki yang berjaga dimotor bangkit, tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaket kulitnya sebuah pisau lipat dengan cepat lelaki itu mengayunkan pisau kearah Orihime. Darah segar mengalir dari telapak tangan kanan Orihime dengan menahan perih dirinya berlari untuk mengambil ranting pohon tetapi lebih dulu diambil oleh penjahat yang ia pukul kepalanya. Wanita yang ingin dirampas tasnya membantu mengalihkan perhatian ia memukulkan tasnya pada penjahat yang sudah siap memukul Orihime dengan ranting. Penjahat itu berbalik dan mendorong wanita itu hingga terjatuh kepalanya membentur aspal. Orihime yang melihat berusaha menolongnya namun lelaki yang memegang pisau ingin menusuknya lagi tetapi tidak berhasil malah kedua penjahat itu jatuh bersamaan.

"Kalau berani jangan dengan peremuan, pengecut!" tanpa banyak kata pemuda yang kelihatannya jago bela diri dengan mudah membuat dua penjahat tak sadarkan diri

" _Shit_ " umpatnya

"Kurosaki?"

"Inoue?"

* * *

Ichigo berdiri dengan raut kecemasan di wajahnya. Tangannya dilipat dan ditarunya didepan dada. Sesekali wajahnya dipalingkan kedalam ruang emergency. Polisi sedang berbicara dengannya meminta keterangan atas kejadian 2 jam yang lalu itu.

Seorang perawat keluar dari ruang emergency "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien Inoue Orihime?"

Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya menghampiri perawat muda yang wajahnya merah setelah melihat pemuda tampan dan tinggi sepertinya.

"Si-siapa nama anda?" Tanya perawat itu gugup

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Kau boleh menemui nona Inoue" perawat itu tersenyum malu dan berjalan kembali ke ruang emergency

Ichigo berjalan menghampiri Orihime yang sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin pulang" terlihat mata indahnya berkaca-kaca

"Ichigo" seseorang memanggil namanya

"Dokter Urahara" Ichigo membungkukan badannya

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"dokter bertopi hijau-putih itu mengerlingkan mata dan tersenyum pada Orihime.

Ichigo berjalan mengikuti dokter dan berhenti tidak jauh dari Orihime.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia ingin sekali pulang?" Tanya sang dokter dan Ichigo hanya menggeleng cepat

"Dia tak punya asuransi. Untunglah pengobatan ini ditanggung oleh korban yang ditolongnya"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya "Apa dia benar-benar harus dirawat?"

"Tidak perlu. Luka ditangan kanannya tidak terlalu parah tapi, dia sangat _shock._ Aku akan memberi resep obat untuk lukanya agar tidak infeksi "

Orihime tertunduk dan badannya gemetar saat polisi meminta keterangan darinya. Ichigo yang menyadari keadaan itu berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" mata coklat yang menatap tajam pada kedua polisi itu

"Y-ya. kami sudah selesai" jawab polisi muda berbadan kurus

"Nanti jika kami butuh keterangan lagi, kami akan menghubungi nona Inoue" polisi satunya menambahkan

"Dia tidak punya telepon atau _handphone_. Kalian bisa hubungi nomor ini" di ambil note kecil dari tangan salah satu polisi berikut pulpennya. **Kurosaki Ichigo 3041187** kemudian memberikan lagi pada polisi dihadapannya.

"Baik kalau begitu kami berterima kasih atas kerjasamanya" kedua polisi itu membungkuk pada Ichigo dan Orihime kemudian beranjak pergi

Keadaan Orihime sedikit membuat Ichigo kuwatir bagaimana tidak saat ini wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya masih gemetar dan air matanya terus menetes walaupun tak terdengar suara tangisan

"Aku akan mengantarmu" ajak Ichigo kemudian membantu Orihime berdiri

Orihime hanya menganggukan kepala tanpa menatap Ichigo. Wajahnya terus dipalingkan ke bawah sesekali tangan kirinya mengelap pipinya yang tergenang air mata. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar _University of Karakura Hospital_ , Ichigo memberhentikan taxi dan masuk kedalamnya. Selama perjalanan Ichigo melirik gadis yang ada disampingnya, dilihatnya Orihime masih tertunduk padahal dia ingin sekali mendengar suaranya, menatap mata besar coklat mudanya yang indah bahkan juga ingin memeluk tubuhnya.

"Berhenti" dengan suara lirih dan wajahnya yang melihat keluar jendela taxi, Orihime turun dari taxi kemudian merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kunci rumah membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah. Ichigo buru-buru mengeluarkan dompet dilihatnya argo, 1.200 _yen_ kemudian memberikan uang pada supir taxi.

Ichigo berdiri didepan rumah Orihime. Rumah khas jepang tidak terlalu besar ada taman kecil berbentuk L (taman dari depan rumah hingga kesamping rumah) rumah yang 85% terbuat dari kayu terlihat tua karena rumah-rumah disekelilingnya merupakan bangunan modern tapi secara keseluruhan rumah tua ini tetap kokoh berdiri. Pintu depan yang tidak tertutup rapat menariknya untuk lebih mendekat. Dia tahu Oriihime sengaja tidak menutup pintunya untuk mengundang dirinya masuk kedalam. Saat Ichigo melangkahkan kaki kedalamnya harum khas bunga segar menusuk hidungnya membuat rilex tapi ia tak tahu bunga apa itu. Dilihatnya Orihime berdiri menghadap kearahnya, matanya sembab dan merah.

"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu. Aku akan membayar uang taxinya ta-tapi tidak sekarang. Maafkan aku" Orihime membukukan badannya dalam.

"Mm..tidak masalah" Ichigo mengusap-usap belakang lehernya

"Terima Kasih. Pasti aku akan membayarnya segera" Orihime kembali membungkuk

"Ini obat yang harus kau minum" Ichigo berjalan mendekat untuk menyerahkan sebuah plastik putih kecil

"Terima Kasih" Orihime membungkuk sekali lagi

"Baiklah aku pamit. Besok kita harus kesekolah kan?"

Orihime menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Perasaan yang hangat menyelimuti tubuh Ichigo setelah melihat senyum itu. Dia ingin membalas senyuman itu tapi bibirnya kelu, kaku. Ichigo berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan langkahnya terhenti kemudian berbalik menatap pintu rumah itu. Inoue belum beranjak dari posisinya ia pun menatap pintu rumahnya.

" _Aku ingin mengenal Kurosaki Ichigo lebih dekat"_

" _Aku ingin mengenal Inoue Orihime lebih dekat"_

-TBC-


	2. Happiness 2 : Teman baru

**My Happiness Is You**

 **Happiness 2 : Teman Baru**

 **08.20**

"Ohayo" sapa Ichigo pada ayahnya yang sedang menyeruput kopi dalam cangkir porcelain putih berlukiskan bunga _hydrangea_ biru dan matanya tetap terpaku pada koran yang dibacanya.

"Ohayooo" jawab ayahnya dengan melihat anak lelakinya yang duduk dihadapannya kemudian tersenyum.

"Karin dan Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo

"Oo..mereka sudah berangkat lebih pagi. Hari ini sekolah mereka akan mengunjungi museum" lanjutnya lagi "Semalam kau pulang larut sekali. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh itu. Setelah pulang dari rumah Chad semalam, aku bertemu dengan teman sekolahku yang terluka dijalan. Jadi, aku harus mengantar ke rumah sakit lalu mengantar kerumahnya" terang Ichigo sambil menikmati sarapan paginya dengan nasi dan miso.

"Aaa…" Ayahnya menganggukan kepala pelan sambil tersenyum kemudian menyeruput kembali kopinya. Padahal Ayahnya tahu apa yang terjadi, karena dokter Urahara meneleponnya semalam memberi tahu kalau Ichigo berada dirumah sakit bersama seorang gadis.

Itulah yang dia suka dari putranya tak pernah menahan kata-kata, selalu jujur. Dari kecil Ichigo akan mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Jika jelek akan berkata jelek walau itu membuat orang lain sedih atau marah, jika bagus atau indah tak sungkan untuk dirinya memuji, jika tak suka karena sifat orang tersebut yang menyebalkan ia akan mengatakan langsung tanpa basa-basi. Ayahnya sangat takut kalau jagoannya itu tidak akan punya teman. Tidak bisa bersosialisasi. Tapi, sekarang ia punya teman yang cukup banyak dan yang membuatnya kaget Ichigo memiliki _fangirl_.

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya hari ini semua anak disekolah karakura begitu ceria seperti terbebas dari kutukan. Setiap sudut sekolah ramai dipenuhi murid-murid yang asyik ngobrol dan bercanda. Biasanya mereka harus makan di kantin atau kelas, mereka tidak duduk-duduk ditangga atau bermain bola juga basket jika bukan waktunya olahraga.

"Ada apa ini ramai sekali?" tanya Uryuu

"Kau tidak tahu? Si penjaga neraka tidak masuk hari ini" jawab grimmjow senang

Ichigo yang mendengar pembicaraan antara Uryuu dan Grimmjow merasa kuwatir dengan keadaan Orihime.

"Yo. Kalian duluan saja ke kelas. Aku masih ada keperluan lain" Ichigo berjalan pergi meninggalkan keempat temannya.

"Keperluan lain?" tanya Grimmjow heran pada teman-temannya.

"Entahlah" jawab Uryuu singkat. Ulquiorra hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan Chad tersenyum tipis sambil melihat teman kecilnya itu berjalan makin menjauh.

* * *

Kamar berukuran 3x3 meter yang tidak banyak dipenuhi barang-barang terlihat hanya ada futon ditengah ruangan yang saat ini sedang dipakai seorang gadis untuk membaringkan tubuhnya yang lemas karena sakit. Meja pendek persegi panjang yang diatasnya terdapat lampu belajar, beberapa buku pelajaran tersusun rapih, kaleng bekas buah kering yang digunakan untuk menaru alat tulis dan jam tangan yang setiap hari ia gunakan. Disamping kanan meja ada rak buku setinggi pinggang orang dewasa disana berjejer rapih buku pelajaran, novel, beberapa komik dan album foto. Diatas rak buku itu terpajang foto keluarga, tampak seorang laki-laki mengenakan jas biru memangku anak lelakinya dan disampingnya perempuan yang sangat anggun dengan warna rambut bagai senja disore hari memakai kimono kuning menggendong bayi cantik yang tersenyum. Ada lagi satu foto, seorang lelaki tua duduk di _roka_ disampingnya ada gadis kecil 6 tahun memeluknya, keduanya berekspresi tertawa bahagia. Disudut lain hanya ada _oshiire_ dan boneka beruang coklat yang cukup besar.

Achooo…

"Ooh..Kami-Sama" Orihime duduk diatas futonnya sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan tissue.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Diambilnya jam waker kecil disamping futonnya dengan bantuan sedikit cahaya dari luar jendela yang masuk kedalam kamarnya "Jam setengah tujuh. Obatku lupa diminum" ocehnya pada diri sendiri. Perlahan gadis cantik itu bangkit dari futon, berdiri mengambil tali yang tergantung diatas kepalanya menariknya kebawah dan lampu menyala.

Orhime berjalan keluar kamar untuk menghidupkan semua lampu disetiap ruang termasuk lampu luar dan lampu ditaman. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Diatas meja makan ada obat yang didapatnya semalam dari rumah sakit. Orihime berjalan mendekati kran air mengisi gelasnya dengan air untuk minum obat.

Grrrrwwwlll…

Bunyi tak enak didengar itu berasal dari perutnya yang belum diisi dari pagi karena seharian ini Orihime hanya tidur saja. Sebelum minum obat seharusnya makan terlebih dahulu. Dibukanya kulkas hanya ada lobak putih yang sudah mengkerut dan sisa puding coklat 2 hari yang lalu, ditutupnya kembali kulkas itu. Orihime membuka lemari makan jika beruntung mungkin ada sisa ramen instan pikirnya. Ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong. Mau tidak mau Orihime harus keluar rumah dalam keadaan tak enak badan. Dengan masih mengenakan baju tidurnya yang dibalut jaket wol serta scraft, Orihime melangkah menuju _genkan_ untuk memakai sepatu. Saat tangan kanannya membuka pintu.

"Waah! Kau!" Orihime melompat kebelakang.

Dilihatnya pemuda tampan berambut orange terdiam dengan pose tangan sedang mengetuk pintu dan yang lebih luar biasanya lagi dia tidak sendiri, Ichigo datang bersama Sado, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Uryuu. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan jantung yang berdebar kencang Orihime sangat malu, kemudian dengan cepat ia menutup kembali pintu itu. Orihime bersandar dibalik pintu dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Oi. Aku ingin menjengukmu. Kalau kau tidak mau buka pintu, kami bisa lewat samping" Ichigo memberi penjelasan sekaligus menakut-nakuti.

Pintu yang ditutup tadi perlahan dibuka dengan santainya kelima pemuda itu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kami datang…" mereka berlima mengucapkannya secara bersamaan seperti paduan suara. Grimmjow yang masuk paling akhir berjalan mendekati Orihime kemudian mendekatkan wajahnnya "Ternyata kau bisa sakit juga?!" Grimmjow meledek gadis yang tertunduk menahan malu dihadapannya.

Seperti rumah sendiri kelima pemuda itu tanpa ragu melakukan apa saja yang mereka ingin lakukan. Mereka langsung menuju _washitsu,_ Ulquiorra duduk dengan santainya dibawah _kotatsu_ menyalakan televisi dan sibuk mengganti-ganti saluran acara dengan remote ditangannya disebelah pemuda bermata hijau itu ada Uryuu, seperti tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya ia asyik mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Grimmjow yang berdiri diruang tengah itu tak kalah sibuk kesana-kesini sambil mengomentari apa yang ia lihat.

"Lihatlah. Aku hanya butuh 2 langkah untuk menuju pintu depan, satu langkah menuju kamar, 2 langkah lagi menuju dapur. Waah.. rumah yang aneh" terang Grimmjow takjub.

Orihime berjalan menuju dapur disana ada Ichigo dan Sado yang sedang mengeluarkan isi belanjaan dari dua kantong plastik besar.

"Hari ini aku pinjam dapurmu. Boleh?" bagai salju yang turun dimusim panas hal mustahil yang pernah dibayangkan tapi saat ini itu terjadi. Ichigo tersenyum.

"B-bo-leh" jantungnya berloncatan tak karuan melihat senyum itu.

Ichigo berjalan menghampiri gadis beramata coklat muda didepannya kemudian meletakan kedua tangannya dibahu kecil itu. Orihime tersentak saat tangan itu menyentuh bahunya seperti tersetrum arus listrik bertegangan tinggi, jantungnya berdebar seratus kali lebih cepat dari biasanya kepalanya semakin pusing. Maklum sajalah ini baru pertama kalinya ia disentuh seorang pria yang bukan keluarganya sendiri. Dulu Ayahnya senang memeluknya, kakaknya suka menggendong dipunggung saat dirinya malas berjalan dari sekolah ke rumah, begitu juga dengan kakeknya selalu mencium keningnya jika Orihime mendapat juara kelas. Sousuke sedikitpun tak pernah menyetuhnya.

"Nah. Sekarang kau istirahat saja. Aku akan membuat makan malam untukmu" Ichigo menarik tangan Orihime membawanya keluar dapur.

"Kau bisa duduk disini" tunjuk Ichigo pada _zabuton_ kosong dekat Uryuu.

Orihime menelan ludahnya saat dia harus duduk diantara para pangeran sekolah. Rasa tidak percaya antara ini mimpi atau bukan mimpi. Walau dirinya tahu bahwa dirinya suka berfantasi liar tapi ini sangat luar biasa untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang sepertinya yang tidak popular disekolah, tidak punya banyak teman dekat, gadis yang aneh dengan khayalan tinggi bahkan tidak berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang ia cintai.

"Hei. Apa kau tinggal sendiri dirumah ini?" tanya Grimmjow sambil matanya melihat foto kakak lelaki Orihime di _gakidana_.

"Ya. Aku tinggal sendiri. Otousan dan Okaasan meninggal karena kecelakaan saat usiaku 6 bulan. Ojiisan membawa Oniisan dan aku dari Tokyo ke Karakura untuk tinggal bersama disini. Selama 7 tahun bersama Ojiisan, ia pun harus pergi selamanya meninggalkan kami berdua. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat aku tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang penuh dengan rasa takut. Takut akan segalanya, tidak punya rasa keberanian sedikitpun untuk berontak" air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya yang berwarna pink itu. Jari-jari lentiknya menghapus air mata dipipi kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya kembali "Suatu hari aku pulang dengan penuh luka lebam dari wajah hingga kaki, rambutku yang panjang menjadi pendek dengan potongan tak beraturan karena dipaksa untuk digunting. Mereka berempat sangat membenciku karena aku selalu dipuji guru, warna rambutku yang menjadi pusat perhatian, tingkahku yang aneh, segalanya yang ada pada diriku dan apa yang aku lakukan atau apa yang aku pakai mereka membencinya. Oniisan yang melihat keadaanku benar-benar marah tapi ia lebih menyalahkanku karena aku begitu lemah. Padahal jika ia ingin tahu darimana luka-luka lebam itu kudapat dari aku membela diriku sendiri. Aku tidak terima dengan perkataannya, aku bilang padanya kalau aku menyesal memiliki Oniisan sepertinya" Orihime menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis menyesali kembali apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Lalu.. apa yang terjadi dengan Oniisan?" tanya Grimmjow yang dari tadi duduk manis mendengar cerita dari mahluk cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya sebentar pada temannya yang terlihat penasaran dengan pertanyaan itu kemudian kembali melihat layar kaca yang ada didepannya. Uryuu melirik tajam pada Grimmjow yang seharusnya menenangkan Orihime bukan membuatnya harus menceritakan lagi cerita sedih dalam hidupnya. Ichigo berhenti memotong saat Grimmjow bertanya kemudian memejamkan mata sebentar dan Sado yang sedang menata sayur melirik pada Ichigo.

Orihime terdiam sedikit terisak kemudian mengangkat wajahnya "Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari dan berlari. Oniisan mengejarku memanggil namaku dan mencoba menghentikanku tapi aku tidak perduli. Sampailah disebuah jalan besar aku tak menyadari banyak kendaraan saat itu aku berlari menyeberangi jalan tanpa perduli akan tertabrak. Suara keras itu masih terus terdengar nyata sampai saat ini, bagaimana sebuah mobil berbenturan dengan tubuh Oniisan dan darah itu ada dimana-mana!" Orihime berteriak histeris menutup telinganya dan kembali terdengar suara tangisan tapi kali ini menyayat hati.

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Uryuu sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan dan tangisan itu. Ichigo berlari dari dapur menuju ruang tengah kemudian memeluk Orihime erat.

* * *

Pria bermata kecil dengan wajah oval dan rambut berwarna silver sedang sibuk memainkan console game PS4. Matanya tertuju ke layar 65 inci didepannya, kedua Ibu jarinya bergerak cepat menekan tombol-tombol di joystick.

"Aaghh! Aku kalah lagi" teriaknya dramatis.

Sebuah kaleng beer beralcohol rendah melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala si rambut silver "Gin. Kau bisa diam tidak?" perintah si pelempar kaleng.

"Sousuke!" teriak Gin sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau menyuruhku menyelesaikan sekenario drama ini tapi kau menggangu terus" omel Sousuke pada teman dekatnya itu.

 _Aizen Sousuke dan Ichimaru Gin berteman sejak mereka sekolah dasar hingga sekarang menjadi partner kerja sebagai Produser dan penulis sekenario drama. Mereka selalu satu sekolah walaupun mereka tidak pernah satu kelas. Pertemanan mereka berdua bermula ketika Gin sedang dibully ditaman dekat sekolah. Gin lebih tertarik pada dunianya yang sunyi, tidak perlu orang lain untuk berbagi cukup dirinya dan sebuah buku serta pensil yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun untuk menjadi temannya. Sousuke datang bagai pahlawan, menolongnya dari para pembully yang selalu merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan rasakan dari diri orang lain yang aneh, lemah dan takut melawan. Sousuke selalu mengajarkan hal baik padanya, bagaimana seharusnya menempatkan diri dalam lingkungan, bagaimana membangun rasa percaya diri tapi juga tidak boleh over confidence dan yakin pada diri sendiri. Dunianya berubah 360 derajat, Gin keluar dari lingkarannya perlahan membuka diri, mencoba memberi dan menerima dalam hidupnya._

"Lebih baik kau pulang" pinta Sousuke "Besok siang sekenario drama ini sudah ada dimeja kerjamu" lanjutnya lagi meyakinkan Gin.

"Tidak! Aku ingin menginap disini, menunggumu menyelesaikan tanggung jawabmu. Minggu depan drama itu akan tayang, besok harus mulai syuting dan sampai sekarang sekenario belum selesai. Hebat! Hebat sekali!" Gin bertepuk tangan gayanya meniru seorang aktor dalam adegan drama popular "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan lovey-dovey dengan Inoue" Oceh Gin dengan berapi-api.

Sousuke yang melihat tingkah temannya itu hanya mendesau kemudian bangun dari sofa sambil membawa _apple macbook_ nya berjalan melewati Gin.

"Hey. Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gin sambil memperhatikan temannya itu menaiki anak tangga.

"Kau tidur di sofa. Jangan dikamar!" tanpa perdulikan temannya Sousuke melangkah perlahan menuju kamarnya.

"Hey. Rumah ini punya 4 kamar!" teriaknya "Hegh. Tidak bertemu sehari saja denga Inoue menjadi begitu sensitif" Gin menaikan ujung kanan bibir atasnya.

Sousuke seharian ini berada dirumah keinginan untuk menemui Orihime tidak terjadi, pagi-pagi Gin sudah menghubunginya untuk sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan cerita dan sekenario drama yang akan ditayangkan minggu depan. Sebagai seorang penulis cerita dan sekenario untuk sebuah drama popular kadang membuat dirinya jenuh. Tak jarang juga beberapa drama ceritanya sedikit absurd dan kalau sudah begitu stasiun tv yang bersangkutan akan kebanjiran complain dari penonton setianya.

* * *

Hidangan makan malam yang menggugah selera itu tersaji diatas meja, _chanko nabe_. Sayuran segar, tofu dan daging sapi dengan kualitas terbaik, nasi yang dicampur wijen sangrai dan potongan tipis rumput laut yang dilumuri olive oil kemudian dipanggang.

"Ough. Nasi dengan wijen sangrai, rumput laut yang dipanggang. Begini saja sudah nikmat bagiku" Grimmjow menghirup dalam-dalam harumnya makanan yang ada ditangannya itu. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat potongan daging yang sudah matang didalam pot. Sumpit ditangannya mulai menggapai daging dihadapannya.

Trrangg!

"Yo. Apa yang kau lakukan mata empat!" teriak Grimmjow pada Uryuu sambil mendorong sendok sayur yang ada ditangan Uryuu dengan sumpit ditanggannya.

"Kau bilang nasi dengan wijen dan rumput laut sudah nikmat. Kenapa sekarang kau menginginkan daging?" Uryuu kembali mendorong sumpit yang ada ditangan Grimmjow dengan sendok sayur ditanggannya.

Pltakk!

Pltakk!

"Chad!" teriak Grimmjow dan Uryuu bersamaan pada pemuda tinggi dan besar itu.

"Kalian tidak menghargai makanan dan Inoue sebagai tuan rumah" Chad mengomeli kedua temannya dengan suara bass-nya.

"Minta maaf pada Inoue!" perintah Ulquiorra sambil mematangkan daging di pot.

"Inoue, aku minta maaf" Uryuu membungkukan badannya sedikit kemudian melihat Orihime dan tersenyum.

Orihime membulatkan matanya saat Uryuu tersenyum. Lagi-lagi kejutan tidak terduga baginya hari ini bisa melihat Ichigo dan Uryuu tersenyum dari hati padanya.

"Maafkan aku _nabe_. Aku bersyukur bisa makan enak" Grimmjow menaruh kedua telapak tangan yang disatukan didepan wajahnnya seperti orang sedang memohon. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat serius untuk meminta maaf.

"Grimmjow-kun, kau polos sekali. Sangat manis" Orihime tertawa pelan.

Mendengar tawa Orihime yang lucu, pipi kelima pemuda itu sedikit memerah. Grimmjow yang selalu ekspresif tidak bisa menahannya.

"Oh. Inoue kau sangat lucuuu" Grimmjow memeluk Orihime dengan eratnya hingga gadis itu sedikit tak bisa bernafas.

"Hmm. Grimmjow!" panggil Ichigo dengan suara yang terdengar kesal.

Suara ketukan pintu dari depan rumah membuat orang-orang disana bertanya-tanya siapa yang bertamu.

"Biar aku yang membukanya" pinta Grimmjow kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang diketuk.

"Hai. Terima kasih" Orihime mengijinkan.

Pintu depan dibuka dan…

"Uwah. Kau pangeran sekolah!"

"Wow. Kau memang tinggi dan tampan"

Orihime yang sudah tidak asing dengan suara itu berlari kecil menghampiri kemudian berdiri disamping Grimmjow.

"Keigo-kun! Mizuiro-kun!"

"Oo!" Keigo menunjuk sepatu yang banyak di _genkan_ itu pada Mizuiro, kemudian dengan cepat keduanya membuka sepatu dan masuk kedalam rumah. Orihime dan Grimmjow saling berpandangan.

"Uwaaah! Para pangeran sekolah. Kurosaki-san kau benar-benar datang?!" mata Keigo berkaca-kaca.

"Kami berdua Asano Keigo dan Kojima Mizuiro bersedia menjadi teman kalian" Ketua Osis dan Wakil ketua Osis itu melakukan _keirei_ memohon supaya bisa menjadi teman kelima pangeran sekolah itu.

"Kalian sudah menjadi teman bagiku" Ichigo tersenyum kembali, kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar dan hangat.

* * *

 **22.15**

Sousuke keluar dari kamarnya berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengenakan jaket dan beanie hat.

"Aku ingin makan ramen. Kau mau ikut?" Sousuke mengajak Gin yang sedang tiduran di sofa sembari menonton drama yang diproduseri olehnya itu.

"Tidak" jawab Gin singkat.

Gin sangat bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaan yang diberikan. Menjadi produser bukan perkara gampang. Orang mengira produser memiliki uang banyak. Tidak. Sponsor bisa saja menarik kembali jika acara mendapat rating buruk dan Gin didepak menjadi produser.

Udara malam yang dingin membuat Sousuke ingin sesuatu yang hangat, ia akan makan ramen didekat shelter bus ujung jalan. Tubuhnya merasa segar kembali setelah seharian hanya dirumah. Diambilnya bungkus rokok bersama korek gas dari kantong celana jeans birunya. Ditariknya satu batang rokok kemudian diapit diantara bibirnya. Api menyulut tembakau dan asap mulai melenggak-lenggok lalu hilang dibawa angin. Dibukanya pintu gerbang rumah dari kayu pohon _momiji_ itu kemudian kakinya melangkah keluar.

"Oh. Sousuke sempai!"

"Eng. Ichigo!"

Mereka berdua terlihat kaget.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Sousuke menghampiri Ichigo memberi pukulan pelan didada kirinya.

"Menyenangkan" jawab Ichigo dengan sedikit anggukan santai.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Ichigo

"Menyenangkan" Sousuke meniru Ichigo

Suara tawa dua sahabat lama ini pecah dikeheningan dan dinginnya malam musim semi.

-TBC-

* * *

 **Original Karakter : Tite Kubo Sensei**

 **Original Cerita : Kanoko Tada**

Mohon maaf klo update-nya lamaaaa banget *keirei*

Terima kasih banyak untuk review-nya ; **Guest,MimiTao,Fdestyalove,Nelly is my name,Rude,Hime yamanaka,tata,Ade854** [saran & kritik bisa diterima dengan lapang dada].

Baca juga fanfic **Kanoko Tada** lainya **Silent And Sound**

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

 _ **Hydragea/seiji**_ : bunga khas jepang [berwarna biru,pink,putih] ada diperalihan musim semi ke musim panas.

 _ **Fangirl**_ : penggemar dari kalangan perempuan; _**Fanboy**_ : penggemar dari kalangan laki-laki.

 _ **Roka**_ : terdapat disisi-sisi luar rumah khas jepang *sulit banget ngejelasinnya-garuk2kepala*

 _ **Oshiire**_ : tempat penyimpanan serbaguna dalam rumah khas jepang [contoh; tempat tidurnya rukia di bleach/tempat tidurnya doraemon dirumah nobita].

 _ **Genkan**_ : klo suka liat komik,anime,dorama dimana tokoh buka sepatu ganti kesendal nah itu tempatnya dekat pintu.

 _ **Washitsu**_ : ruang besar serbaguna [bisa jadi ruang tamu,ruang kumpul,ruang tidur,dll] dalam rumah khas jepang.

 _ **Kotatsu**_ : meja penghangat dimusim dingin.

 _ **Tatami**_ : lantai dalam rumah khas jepang yg terbuat dari anyaman; _zabuton_ : alas duduk/bantal.

 _ **Gakidana**_ : altar untuk orang yg sudah meninggal.

 _ **Nabe**_ : sup khas jepang paling popular dimakan saat musim dingin [nabe memiliki banyak jenis salah satunya _chanko nabe_ terdiri dari sayura dan daging].

 _ **Keirei**_ : merupakan _ojigi_ [membungkuk] 30 derajat. _Ojigi_ budaya jepang memiliki level derajat yg beda-beda.

 _ **Pohon momiji**_ : pohon mapel


	3. Happiness 3 : Tertawa Bersama

**My Happiness Is You**

 **Happiness 3 : Tertawa bersama**

 _Keberanian Orihime sekarang adalah janji pada kakaknya 9 tahun yang lalu saat harus memulai perjalanan hidup sendiri. Apabila takut dia akan kalah dan apabila dihadapi dia akan menang. Melihat hidupnya sekarang, Orihime sangat bersyukur dikelilingi banyak orang yang tulus menemani dalam sedih atau bahagia. Teman pertamanya, Arisawa Tatsuki, Orihime mengingatnya sebagai anak perempuan yang tomboy. Tatsuki selalu melindunginya, mereka berjanji akan masuk sekolah menengah pertama bersama tetapi, teman baiknya itu harus pindah ke Canada bersama orang tuanya. Kemudian Orihime bertemu Keigo dan Mizuiro. Dua sahabat yang sangat perduli dengannya disaat orang lain bilang dirinya aneh, kaku dan menyebalkan. Mereka bertiga berteman hampir 5 tahun sejak sekolah menengah pertama tingkat awal hingga sekarang dikelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Orihime, Keigo dan Mizuiro banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka jadi mengerti satu sama lain tetang sifat, hobby, tipe pasangan, sesuatu yang disukai dan tidak disukai. Dari ketiga sahabat itu yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia hanya Keigo. Sekarang Orihime semakin bersyukur karena lima pangeran sekolah kini menjadi temannya._

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Ketua OSIS yang sedang memilih-milih tumpukan map diatas mejanya.

"Hai!" angguknya yakin "Kau tahu kan, selama ini biaya hidupku dari uang Ojiisan yang disimpan untukku. Itu tidak akan bisa terus memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku. Aku bukan tidak bersyukur tetapi..aku harus bekerja" Orihime terdiam sejenak melihat temannya itu "Aku takut mengecewakan Mizuiro-kun dan Keigo-kun yang sangat begitu mendukungku menerima tugas ini tapi, sekarang aku melepaskan tugas dan tanggung jawabku" mata coklat mudanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hime-chan…" Mizuiro meletakan map ditangannya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Orihime yang dari tadi berdiri dihadapannya. "Tenang. Aku dan Keigo akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu asal itu baik untukmu" Mizuiro menepuk-nepuk kepala Orihime pelan.

"Yo!" Keigo masuk ke ruang OSIS dengan membawa kantong plastik putih penuh dengan makanan yang ia beli dikantin untuk makan siang mereka bertiga dan minuman kaleng yang dibeli juga dari _vanding machine_. Melihat Mizuiro dan Orihime yang terdiam satu sama lain membuat dirinya benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sebelum ia datang. "Apa yang aku lewatkan? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku akan mati penasaran jika tak tau rahasia yang kalian sembunyikan!"

Mizuiro membuang nafas pelan sambil berjalan kembali ke mejanya kemudian duduk dikursinya, ia melirik Keigo yang juga meliriknya.

"Keigo-kun!" Orihime memanggil sahabatnya dengan sedikit kencang "Aku mengundurkan diri dari komite disiplin…maafkan aku" Orihime membungkukan badannya meminta maaf.

"Eeh..!"

* * *

Gedung tinggi hampir seluruhnya ditutupi kaca berdiri menjulang menunjuk langit. Disalah satu sudut terpampang tulisan yang bisa dibaca semua orang yang melihatnya "KBM TV" singkatan dari _Karakura Broadcast Media Television_. Menyiarkan program unggulan mulai dari berita, dorama, kuis, variety show, dll. KBM TV terkenal benar-benar sangat jeli melihat setiap talenta yang berpotensi menjadi bintang disegala bidang. Banyak pembaca berita, aktris, aktor, MC, penyanyi yang sekarang menjadi terkenal diseluruh jepang mengawali karirnya dari sini.

"Kau yakin akan memberi peran ini padanya?" tanya lelaki berkulit coklat dengan rambut ikal diikat.

"Dia aktris penuh skandal" Gin menambahkan.

"Aku yakin. Ia berakting sangat bagus dalam setiap karakter yang dimainkan. Untuk tokoh ini aku percayakan padanya. Memang ia penuh dengan skandal tapi kita tidak bisa melihat dari sisi buruknya saja, sisi baiknya jangan dilupakan" Sousuke meyakinkan kedua produsernya untuk memberi kesempatan.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu"

"Aku benci ini. Tapi, entah kenapa jika kau yang bicara aku juga percaya. Aagghh…" Gin menghela nafasnya dan mengacak-acak rambut silvernya sendiri.

Sousuke dan Shunsui tertawa melihat tingkah Gin yang kadang kekanak-kanakan.

* * *

Kelas 2-2 menjadi kelas paling terkenal untuk saat ini karena Ichigo, Chad dan Grimmjow ada disana. Diruang lain tepatnya kelas 2-5 juga ramai dikunjungi para murid-murid wanita jika jam istirahat tiba karena ada Uryuu dan Ulquiorra. Kelima pangeran sekolah jarang terlihat dikelas karena mereka tidak nyaman dengan gadis-gadis yang datang ke kelas hanya untuk melihat mereka dari jendela atau pintu kelas. Mereka juga merasa tidak enak dengan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang merasa terganggu. Jika ingin suasana tenang mereka bisa makan di samping gudang sekolah. Jika mereka ingin bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain mereka berlima tidak canggung bergabung untuk mengobrol atau bercanda. Apabila kelima pangeran berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu sekolah atau teman-teman diluar sekolah terlihat bahwa Ichigo yang paling mencuri perhatian. Karakter unik yang dimilikinya semuanya tergantung mood. Kadang Ia banyak bicara bahkan hal yang tidak penting bisa menjadi topik pembicaraannya tapi kadang ia hanya diam dan menjawab seadanya jika ditanya. Ichigo juga senang bercanda menertawakan hal-hal yang lucu bahkan dirinya juga jahil tapi, semua kembali lagi tergantung mood.

Makan siang yang dibeli dari kantin sekolah kali ini mereka nikmati disamping gudang sekolah. Duduk berjejer diatas lantai semen, Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu memilih membeli bento, nasi dan tamagoyaki. Ulquiorra memilih ramen cup dan Grimmjow makan siang cukup dengan 2 roti kare ayam kesukaannya dan 1 yakisoba pan.

"Kau yakin ingin naik bus ke sekolah setiap hari, Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow sambil asyik menikmati roti isi kare ayamnya.

"Yosh!" dengan mulut yang penuh makanan Ichigo menjawabnya dengan semangat keyakinan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Inoue" Uryuu mulai _straight to the point_.

Ichigo sengaja batuk-batuk untuk mengaburkan pernyataan Uryuu supaya teman yang lain samar-samar mendengarnya.

"Apa?! Kau suka dengan Inoue" Grimmjow yang sebenarnya juga tahu Ichigo mulai tertarik dengan Orihime berusaha menggodanya.

"Grimmjow!" teriak Ichigo.

"Mukamu memerah" Ulquiorra yang duduk disebelah Ichigo ikut menggoda.

"Ulqui. Kau!" Ichigo semakin salah tingkah.

"Aku baru menyadari kau menyukai Inoue" Chad tidak mau ketinggalan untuk menggoda teman kecilnya itu.

"Chad!" teriak Ichigo dengan wajah yang merah karena malu.

Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini Chad, Uryuu, Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow usil membahas tingkah laku Ichigo yang belakangan mulai aneh apalagi ketika mendengar nama Orihime atau saat bersama Orihime di _instant messanging LINE_ tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo. Mereka berempat menyimpulkan kalau Ichigo memang menyukai Orihime.

* * *

Orihime duduk diruangan yang dipenuhi dus-dus berbagai macam merek makanan dan minuman. Tempat kerja yang didatanginya saat ini merupakan _konbini_ popular di Jepang. Letaknya hanya 200 meter dari shelter bus dimana ia turun untuk menuju kerumahnya. Seorang pria usia 30-an masuk menemuinya sambil membaca CV yang Orihime bawa kemudian duduk berhadapan.

"Ikkaku Madarame manager disini" Pria itu membungkuk dan Orihime membalasnya "Aku sudah membacanya. Kau belum punya pengalaman kerja?" Pria tanpa rambut itu bertanya pada Orihime.

"Hai! Aku baru pertama bekerja. Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bekerja!" mata besarnya membulat sebulat tekatnya untuk bekerja.

Pria didepannya tersenyum "Aku suka semangatmu".

Orihime terlihat senang dengan pujian itu pipinya menjadi merona.

"Langsung saja Inoue-san, sebenarnya kami butuh yang berpengalaman…"

Orihime sangat cemas mendengar perkataan yang disampaikan manager itu.

"Tapi, karena kami sangat membutuhkan karyawan secepatnya maka mulai besok kau bisa bekerja disini. Bagaimana?"

Orihime langsung berdiri dari kursinya berkali-kali ia membungkukan badan tak lupa ucapan terima kasih keluar dari mulutnya.

Langkahnya begitu ringan saat menuju kerumah rasa bahagia tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Orihime melompat-lompat kegirangan seolah tidak perduli dengan pikiran orang lain tentang dirinya yang melompat dan tertawa sendiri.

"Apa kau gadis yang beruntung saat ini?" tanyanya pada sebuah _convex mirror_ yang terdapat pada tiang lampu penerang jalan yang memantulkan dirinya sendiri.

Dua orang wanita yang berpapasan dengannya berbisik-bisik satu sama lain setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Orihime.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku dengar persaingan akademis semakin ketat"

"Bisa jadi dia stress.."

"Gadis yang malang.."

Orihime benar-benar tidak perduli dengan orang lain, saat ini ia hanya ingin semua orang tahu kalau dirinya sedang bahagia. Satu langkah lagi kakinya memasuki halaman rumahnya tiba-tiba ia terhenti setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya kebelakang, lelaki yang tidak asing baginya mendekat kearahnya.

"Sousuke Sempai.." jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat lelaki yang disukainya begitu tampan. Rambut coklat yang disisir kebelakang dan diberi _pomade_ agar tetap segar juga rapih, kemeja biru muda dengan setelan jas _checked_ kecil-kecil abu-abu putih dan sepatu _bluchers_ berwarna coklat tua. Ditangan kanannya membawa plastik putih yang terlihat cukup berat.

"Aku membawa makanan untuk makan malam. Kita akan makan bersama" Sousuke mengangkat plastik ditangannya memperlihatkan pada gadis cantik didepannya.

"Sempai..Kau terlihat berbeda" Orihime memperhatikan tampilan Sempai-nya itu dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Yup. Hari ini aku sangat bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan mu jadi, aku harus tampil beda" Sousuke merentangkan tangannya kemudian memutar badannya.

"Bohong! Kau habis dari kantor kemudian langsung kesini, kan? Tapi…Aku senang melihatmu disini" Orihime tersenyum tersipu malu pandangannya dialihkan pada sepatunya yang warnanya mulai memudar.

Sousuke sangat menyukai setiap ekspresi yang dibuat Orihime sangat menggemaskan kecuali jika ia sedang marah.

"Maafkan aku yang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dan menyita banyak waktu" Sousuke terlihat sangat bersalah karena membuat teman wanitanya itu kesepian.

Orihime yang mengerti tentang Sousuke juga merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi tahu kondisinya beberapa hari ini. Dirinya takut membuat Sousuke kuwatir padanya dan membiarkan pekerjaannya.

"Tanganmu?!" Sousuke mendekat pada Orihime mengambil tangan kanan yang dibalut _kasa_ putih "Apa yang terjadi?" wajahnya begitu kuwatir dan mata Sousuke terlihat sedih.

Orihime begitu kaget hampir ia ingin menghindar sesaat Sousuke memegang tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya Sousuke menyentuhnya setelah sekian tahun mereka berteman. Sousuke sangat menghormati dirinya sebagai wanita. Bagi Orihime ini ketiga kalinya seseorang menyetuhnya bukan dari keluarganya sendiri setelah Ichigo dan Mizuiro.

"I-i-ni hanya luka karena aku sangat ceroboh" Orihime menarik tangannya cepat "Sempai, Ayo kita masuk! A-a-ku sudah lapar" Orihime mengalihkan suasana dan sangat terlihat ia begitu gugup.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu" Sousuke meraih kembali tangan wanita didepannya kemudian meletakan telapak tangan yang terluka itu ke bibirnya. Matanya dipejamkan seperti ingin merasakan kesakitan yang dialami Orihime.

"Sempai…" bisik Orihime.

* * *

Separuh Minamikawase merupakan pemukiman elite di timur Karakura, kawasan ini seperti perpaduan _Azabu_ dan _Yoyogi_. Deretan rumah besar dengan design yang berbeda-beda berbaris rapih berdampingan. Suasana yang selalu tenang dan nyaman membuat siapapun merasa betah tinggal disana termasuk Ichigo, Chad dan Ulquiorra. Udara yang semakin hangat dipertengahan bulan pada musim semi ini begitu terasa. Warna kehijau-hijauan segar seperti pohon dan rumput sudah terlihat tumbuh dimana-mana. Kaki-kaki yang melangkah ramai dijalan serta senyuman diwajah membawa aura positif bagi siapa saja. Termasuk pemuda yang hatinya sedang terserang virus cinta ini. Walaupun perjalanan memakan waktu kira-kira 15 menit untuk sampai shelter bus Ichigo tetap pada tekatnya untuk naik bus ke sekolah demi bertemu Orihime.

"Apa aku terlalu pagi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak terlalu pagi" jawabnya juga pada diri sendiri.

Ditengoknya kekanan, wanita kantoran yang sedang fokus pada smartphonenya. Ditengoknya kekiri, seorang lelaki duduk memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _ipod_ yang dipegangnya. Dilihatnya jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh dua menit. Didekatkan wajahnya pada papan jadwal bus, jari telujuk kanannya ikut mencari tujuan.

"Aah..Ini dia!" jari telujuknya diketukan pada tulisan _**no.403**_ _ **Central Karakura 07.45**_.

Seorang nenek mengenakan kimono sederhana berwarna biru tua berjalan kearahnya dan berdiri disampinnya, ia tersenyum pada Ichigo dan pemuda itu membalasnya.

"Apa kau tinggal disekitar sini?" nenek itu memulai pembicaraan dengan Ichigo.

"H-ai.." Ichigo mengangguk perlahan dengan sedikit ragu untuk mejawabnya.

"Apa kau baru kali ini naik bus? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini"

"Aku pernah naik bus tapi, untuk pergi ke sekolah ini yang pertama kali"

"Apa kau biasa diantar ke sekolah?" nenek itu melirik Ichigo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Mm..tidak. Aku hanya ingin mencoba suasana baru saja" Ichigo memberi alasan.

* * *

Dering panggilan masuk hampir 20 kali tak terjawab terlihat dilayar smartphone yang tergeletak diatas karpet Persia, pemiliknya terbaring tidak jauh dari sana. Panggilan ke 21 membuat pemiliknya baru menyadari, tangannya meraba-raba kesana-kesini untuk mencari smartphone-nya.

"Emm…" akhirnya ia menjawabnya.

"Matsumoto-chan…dimana kau sekarang? Hari ini kau harus syuting"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku bukan pemeran utama…" wanita yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam itu bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi.

"Dengar! hampir 3 bulan ini tidak ada yang mengontakmu untuk syuting setelah beberapa skandal besar yang kau buat. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk memperbaiki _image_ -mu, tidak apa mulai dari awal lagi aku akan membantumu. Sekarang kau bersiap aku akan menjemput jam 9 di apartment mu"

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat ia menjawab "Hai.."

Wanita itu menutup telponnya menatap dirinya dicermin kemudian menangis histeris.

 _Matsumoto 29 tahun, aktris yang mengawali karir di usia 16 tahun dengan sempurna meraih impiannya menjadi bintang drama berbakat yang patut diperhitungkan. Sudah belasan kali mendapat penghargaan untuk akting yang memukau penontonnya. Drama yang diperankan selalu mendapat rating tertinggi. Namun itu semua tidak dibarengi dengan penataan mental. Menjadi superstar, terkenal, uang melimpah, haters membuat dirinya jadi tertekan. Melakukan berbagai hal semaunya. Pesta sampai pagi, mengacau ditempat umum, berkelahi dengan aktor atau aktris saat syuting dan membuat video sex. Karir sempurna dirusaknya karena tidak bisa mengatur diri._

* * *

Ichigo tak perlu lagi mencari dimana sang putri pujaannya berada, tepat dihadapannya. Dia berbeda dari yang lain.

"Ohayo, Inoue…" Ichigo memanggilnya kemudian mendekati Orihime dengan senyum penuh cinta.

"Ohayooo, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime melambaikan tangannya tinggi ,senyum khas sehangat mentari yang membuat mulutnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecil juga rapih serta putih bersih "Kau sendirian? Dimana yang lain?"

"Ah..mereka tidak mau naik bus" Ichigo terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kau naik bus ke sekolah? Motormu rusak?" tanya Orihime penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku ingin ke sekolah bersamamu" Ichigo sangat cool saat mengatakannya tapi setelahnya ia merasa malu wajahnya juga memerah.

"Benarkah?" Orihime sedikit terkejut dengan keinginan Ichigo namun ia sangat senang mendengarnya "Kalau begitu kita akan ke sekolah bersama mulai hari ini" Orihime tersenyum bahagia dan menarik tangan Ichigo untuk menuju sekolah bersama-sama.

Ichigo begitu bangga dengan dirinya yang bisa mengatakan hal yang ingin dikatakan tanpa ragu walaupun kebanyakan orang menganggap itu bisa membuat seseorang tidak suka padanya.

* * *

Sousuke duduk santai diruang kerjanya kedua kakinya ditarunya diatas meja, badannya bersandar pada punggung kursi, ibu jarinya menggeser-geser layar smartphone-nya. Beberapa photo Orihime yang diambilnya secara diam-diam membuat dirinya selalu ingin tersenyum saat melihatnya.

" _Tidak benar perasaan ini, Aku tidak boleh mencintainya. Aku harus melupakan ini"_ bisik Sousuke dalam hati.

Sousuke menarik nafas panjang kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Keinginannya untuk menghapus photo Orihime sirna setelah seorang wanita cantik masuk ke ruang kerjanya tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu dan membuat Sousuke terkejut sehingga mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu lamunanmu?" wanita yang terlihat seperti super model itu berjalan menghampiri Sousuke yang duduk sambil menatapnya.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Sousuke tersenyum datar.

"Kau tidak merindukan aku?" wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria tampan didepannya kemudian mencium ujung bibirnya.

"Nemu! Oops!" Gin terhenti saat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Gin. Kau selalu menggangu!" teriak wanita itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **Original Karakter : Tite Kubo Sensei**

Kyaaa Akhirnya update jugaa

Gomen… baru keluar lagi dari kandang he he*kirei*

Arigatoooo yang masih sabar menunggu ^o^

Arigato untuk **INOcent Cassiopeia** , **Inoue Kazeka** & **Lulubell** [semoga gak jadi jamuran #ngakak]

Baca juga karya fanfic **Kanoko Tada** lainnya **Silent And Sound**

* * *

Konbini : Seperti 7 Elevent, Lawson, Circle K dsb.

Instant messanging Line : Aplikasi LINE

Azabu : Kawasan elite di Tokyo; Yoyogi : Kawasan tenang & nyaman di Tokyo.

Convex mirror : kaca lalu lintas (kaca cembung biasa ditaru disimpang pertigaan jalan) yang fungsinya ngebantu pengemudi buat liat jalan yang gak bisa dijangkau mata.

Pomade : Gel buat rambut.

Checked : Pola kotak-kotak (bentuk kotak bisa besar/kecil) dengan kombinasi 2 warna berbeda.

Bluchers : Sepatu pria *liat google klo mau tau bentuknya he he*.


	4. Happiness 4 : Awal dari segalanya

**My Happiness Is You**

 **Happiness 4 : Awal Dari Segalanya**

Bus yang membawanya menuju sekolah dipagi hari ini cukup ramai pemuda 16 tahun yang memutuskan untuk memilih naik bus daripada motor Ducati merahnya duduk manis menikmati perjalanan menuju sekolah. Ini pengalaman baru untuknya sangat menyenangkan banyak yang bisa diceritakan dari apa yang dilihatnya dijalan pada keempat temannya bahkan ayah dan adiknya. Dia mengingat kembali bagaimana dia meminta dibelikan motor pada Ayahnya dengan perjanjian tidak akan menggunakannya untuk hal-hal negatif. Chad, Uryuu, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra sangat sehati dengannya, mereka juga membeli motor dengan tipe yang mereka sukai. Kelima pemuda itu menjadi pusat perhatian disekolah dan membuat repot Kepala Sekolah karena guru-guru, sebagian murid-murid dan orang tua murid protes. Masalahnya, mereka diperbolehkan membawa kendaraan pribadi ke sekolah dengan harga cukup mahal apalagi saat itu para pangeran sekolah masih menjadi murid baru dikelas satu. Tak habis akal walau dilarang guru dan orang tua Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Grimmjow tetap ke sekolah dengan mengendarai motor dan agar tidak ketahuan mereka menitipkannya didepan café dekat sekolah. Sedangkan Ulquiorra memilih diantar dengan mobil pribadi ke sekolah. Senyum tipis tergurat dibibirnya setelah mengingat kejadian itu.

"Egh!" Seorang gadis menjatuhkan bukunya kepangkuan Ichigo yang membuatnya kaget dan tersadar dari ingatan lamanya.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam yang diikatnya dengan pita merah itu meminta maaf sambil tangannya mencoba mengambil buku dari pangkuan Ichigo tapi, saat mengambil tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan pemuda tampan didepannya, tangan gadis itu menjadi gemetaran walau wajahnya pucat tapi pipinya menjadi sedikit pink karena malu. Ichigo yang melihatnya mengambil buku dipangkuannya dan memberikan pada gadis yang berdiri itu.

"Ma…f" Sekali lagi dia meminta maaf dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar kemudian dia mengambil bukunya dari tangan Ichigo dan masih terlihat jelas tangan gadis itu gemetar.

"Aku turun didepan" Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mempersilahkan gadis bermata kuning kecokelatan itu untuk duduk.

Gadis itu hanya tertunduk tanpa berani melihat Ichigo yang berbicara padanya. Bus berhenti tepat didepan shelter Karakura, Ichigo perlahan berjalan menuju pintu bus untuk antri turun karena beberapa orang yang turun merupakan murid sekolah Karakura. Saat bunyi pintu bus terdengar menutup dan bus mulai berjalan kembali, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu dari sisi jendela diseberangnya ia melihat pemuda berambut oranye itu tersenyum pada seorang gadis cantik bermata indah yang melambaikan tanganya sambil membalas senyuman pemuda dihadapannya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarnya.

Sekolah menengah atas Karakura bukanlah sekolah elit dengan biaya pendidikan selangit walaupun ada sebagian murid-murid berstatus menengah keatas namun tidak membuat sekolah ini pilih kasih dengan murid-murid dari kalangan status biasa, semua sama rata untuk mendapatkan pendidikan dan fasilitasnya. Sekolah ini memiliki reputasi yang baik karena 90% para lulusannya berhasil masuk universitas bergengsi di Jepang maupun universitas terbaik di luar negeri. Jadi, tidak salah lagi kalau sekolah ini menjadi incaran murid-murid seantero Kota Karakura bahkan juga diluar dari Kota Karakura. Sekolah ini terkenal sangat ketat menyeleksi murid-murid istilahnya _tidak boleh ada anak bodoh disini_. Jika dibayangkan, mungkin sekolah ini dihuni oleh murid-murid yang memegang buku pelajaran kemanapun mereka pergi, tempat hiburan mereka adalah perpustakaan, menggunakan kaca mata berkaca tebal dan apabila mereka mengobrol yang dibicarakan ialah pelajaran. Semuanya salah, justru sebagian banyak murid-murid yang masuk sekolah ini merupakan murid-murid yang menikmati masa remajanya dan belajar dengan santainya.

"Aku dengar kau mengundurkan diri dari komite disiplin?" tanya Ichigo yang berjalan perlahan disamping gadis pujaannya.

"Ee!" Orihime berhenti sejenak dari langkahnya kemudian menatap Ichigo "Darimana kau tau?".

Ichigo sedikit tertawa "Asano".

"Dasar mulut besar!" Orihime cemberut.

"Kau tidak usah kesal. Aku senang kau tidak jadi 'Si Penjaga Neraka' lagi" Ichigo tersenyum sambil menarik kedua pipi Orihime dengan gemasnya.

Orihime menyingkirkan kedua tangan Ichigo dari pipinya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo. Pemuda bermata coklat itu tertawa karena ekspresi wajah Orihime sangat lucu jika sedang kesal. Ichigo kemudian mengejarnya dan berjalan berdampingan disebelahnya.

"Sanaa…" Orihime mendorong pelan Ichigo yang terus membuntutinya. Orihime mempercepat langkahnya, Ichigo pun ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Orihime sedikit berlari dan si kepala jeruk mengikutinnya juga. Kali ini gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu berlari dengan kencang, Ichigo tidak mau kalah bahkan berlari melewati Orihime. Mereka berdua saling kejar mengejar hingga kedalam sekolah.

* * *

Disalah satu studio didalam gedung KBM TV sedang berlangsung proses syuting untuk dorama akhir pekan. Set dengan bentuk apartment itu di buat sedemikian apik hingga terlihat persis seperti sungguhan.

"Cut! Cut!" teriak seorang sutradara yang terlihat marah "Hey, Rangiku-chan! Kau lupa cara berakting?!. Sudah berkali-kali kau mengulang adegan ini!" sutradara yang bernama Zaraki itu murka dibuatnya.

Aktris yang diminta untuk berakting kecewa lalu menangis itu tidak bisa memungikuti arahan dari sutradara. Berkali-kali ia mengulang kesalahan aktingnya tanpa mau berusaha memperbaiki. Tingkahnya bahkan sangat tidak sopan pada staff, aktris, produser bahkan sutradara.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar" tanpa rasa malu dan ragu Matsumoto pergi meninggalkan tempat syuting. Managernya mengejar mengikuti.

Gin sebagai produser yang dari tadi ada di lokasi syuting melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi juga merasa kesal dan pergi meninnggalkan tempat itu.

"Dasar pe… agh!" sutradara itu melempar kertas sekenario kelantai.

Ruangan yang cukup besar itu terlihat sangat rapih dinding putih dihiasi beberapa poster dorama yang sangat terkenal dimana sekenarionya ditulis olehnya dan satu poster idolanya bergaya popart, _Takayuki_ _Yamada_. Meja persegi panjang putih serta kursi hitam, berfungsi sebagai tempat kerja. Didepannya Empat kursi kecil berwarna biru saling berhadapan, meja coffe bundar ditengahnya. Disebelah kanan meja kerjanya terdapat sebuah lemari berwarna putih tanpa kaca berisi buku-buku, sekenario dorama dan novel berbaris rapih. Tepat diseberang lemari ada jendela dan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca untuk menutupi ruangan tersebut.

"Sousuke!" teriak Gin saat memasuki ruang kerja partnernya "Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Ini salahmu memilih aktris tidak becus sepertinya!" Ia meluapkan kekesalannya sambil menunjuk jarinya pada Sousuke, mondar-mandir tak karuan kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sousuke yang sedang mengetik sekenario untuk episode drama berikutnya sudah tahu bakal ada masalah jika ia memilih Matsumoto. Tapi, dirinya percaya seseorang akan berubah bila diberi kesempatan.

"Hey, tenang. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahnya" Sousuke bergegas meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan segera menemui Matsumoto.

Asap rokok yang keluar dari mulut seorang wanita berlipstik merah terang mengepul ke udara. Matahari hangat dimusim semi beserta pohon-pohon hijau dan bunga yang akan mekar diawal musim hujan nanti membuat hatinya sedikit nyaman. Wajah yang cantik diangkatnya kelangit, matanya dipejamkan, pikiran memutar memori sedih dan bahagia dalam hidupnya. Rasanya ingin menangis tapi tak setetespun air matanya keluar. Suara pintu besi yang cukup berat terdengar bergeser. Matsumoto tahu pasti ada yang mecari dirinya setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Sekaleng beer disodorkan pada wanita yang sedang berdiri menghadap pemandangan kota yang dilihatnya dari taman yang berada di rooftop gedung tersebut.

"Heh! Kau tahu aku sedang syuting, kan?" Wanita berambut blonde itu menolak sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Ayolah. Sekaleng saja tidak membuatmu mabuk" Sousuke masih memegang kaleng beernya.

"Ck! Baiklah" Diambilnya kaleng beer itu kemudian dibuka lalu diteguknya.

Sousuke berdiri beberapa jarak disampingnya dengan memegang kaleng beer yang sudah ia buka sebelumnya.

"Aku dengar kau yang memilihku untuk bergabung di drama ini?" Mata birunya tetap menatap kedepan, diantara jari-jari tangan kanannya terselip rokok dan tangan kirinya megenggam kaleng beer.

"Ya. Kau sangat pantas untuk karakter ini" Sosuke mencoba menjelaskan alasannya.

Matsumoto tertawa meremehkan maksud baik Sousuke.

Dengan suara beratnya dan tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya ia berkata "Dengar. Aku tidak kasihan padamu karena skandal yang kau buat sendiri dan aku juga tidak ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Dari sudut pandangku yang kulihat, kau adalah orang yang diberi kesempatan menjadi lebih baik lagi bukan untuk kedua kalinya tapi berkali-kali kesempatan selagi kau bisa melihat langit" Sousuke memandang kelangit biru mensyukuri dirinya yang masih juga diberi kesempatan.

Setelah mendengar apa yang Sousuke katakan, pikirannya tidak bisa menolak tentang perkaraan itu. Matsumoto menoleh kesamping kirinya melihat Sousuke yang sedang memandangi langit, rambut coklat bergelombangnya menari-nari ditiup angin.

" _Kau benar aku masih memiliki kesempatan"_ Bisik Matsumoto dalam hati.

* * *

Matanya terbuka perlahan ruangan yang tidak asing lagi baginya, berkali-kali ia selalu melihat atap putih itu jika ia terbangun sehabis jatuh dari tak sadarkan diri. Diingatnya beberapa belas menit yang lalu ia sedang berdiri membaca buku setelah diperintah Sensei pada pelajaran sejarah Jepang, tiba-tiba gelap menghampiri dan tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Saat ini tubuhnya begitu lemah sampai-sampai ia tidak sanggup untuk bangun ke posisi duduk. Seseorang datang membantunya untuk duduk.

"Senna-chan, Ibumu akan segera menjemput" wanita berambut panjang hitam dikepang itu memberi tahu.

"Hai. Terima kasih" gadis itu tersenyum pada dokter sekolah.

"Dibulan ini kau lebih sering tidak sadarkan diri. Apa yang terjadi? Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang masalahmu katakan padaku" Wanita itu meraih tangan muridnya dan mengelus lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Unohana Sensei" Senna meyakinkannya dengan meremas pelan tangan wanita itu.

Dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman dibibirnya ia percaya bahwa Senna adalah anak yang kuat.

* * *

"Ingat Inoue, kau harus selalu mengecek barangnya dan menghitung ulang kembali" Gadis yang selalu dikuncir dua itu mengingatkan partner barunya untuk teliti.

"Hai, Riruka-Chan" Orihime menganggukan kepalanya.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Orihime bekerja di sebuah konbini. Sebenarnya anak sekolah sepertinya dilarang bekerja part time tapi semenjak ada peraturan diperbolehkan bekerja dengan syarat tidak lebih dari lima jam dan hanya tiga hari kerja dalam seminggu, itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Setiap hari rabu, kamis dan jumat adalah jadwal Orihime bekerja mulai dari pukul enam sore hingga sebelas malam dan dengan upah 1200 yen/per jam. Walaupun tidak banyak, dirinya tetap bersyukur bisa menambah pemasukan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Selamat datang!" teriak Orihime dengan semangat dan senyum hangat menyapa pembelinya.

Riruka merapatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik "Kau semangat sekali".

"Oopss!" Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian melepaskannya "Apa terlalu kencang?" bisiknya. Riruka tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Orihime yang lucu. Sejak hari pertama Orihime bekerja Riruka lah yang membimbingnya oleh sebab itu mereka sudah begitu akrab.

Orihime melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya mendisplay makanan yang sudah habis di rak dan minuman di lemari pendingin.

* * *

Cahaya yang terpancar dari lampu-lampu jalan, perkantoran, hotel, toko-toko, apartment dan kedai-kedai membuat kota Karakura pada malam hari menjadi begitu menawan. Sejauh mata memandang bangunan dengan berbagai macam architecture modern saling berhimpitan dalam kerumunan manusia yang berjalan tanpa henti.

Disudut kota, _Yatai_ dengan tenda yang lumayan besar ini cukup ramai dikunjungi. Tepatnya diujung jalan seberang shelter bus Minamikawase tidak jauh dari rumah Sousuke hanya butuh waktu 15 menit. Yatai yang buka dari pukul 7 malam sampai dengan 3 pagi Ini merupakan tempat favorit Sousuke jika ia sedang lapar. Menu makanan yang dijual ada ramen dan Oden. Gin mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk makan bersama dan ia yang akan mentraktirnya.

"Aah..aku benar-benar lelah hari ini" keluh Gin sesaat setelah meneguk segelas sake "Hey, Sousuke apa yang kau katakan pada Matsumoto?" Tanya Gin penasaran.

"Aku hanya merayunya" canda Sousuke sambil menikmati semangkuk ramen.

"Benarkah?!" Gin pura-pura takjub "Woow, kau memang si mulut manis. Aku jadi takut jika jatuh cinta padamu" Gin menaruh kedua telapak tangannya dipipi dan bergaya manja layaknya wanita.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sousuke memukulkan sumpit ke kepala teman karibnya itu.

Selagi Gin berteriak marah karena rambutnya terkena bubuk cabai yang menempel pada sumpit dan Sousuke tertawa kegirangan, seseorang sedang menyaksikan dari dalam sebuah mobil yang berhenti tidak jauh dari yatai. Terlihat kaki yang jenjang keluar dari balik pintu mobil kemudian perlahan berjalan menghampiri.

"Nemu-chan!" panggil Gin seraya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

Sousuke yang awalnya sedang tertawa tiba-tiba diam ketika melihat wanita itu mendekat. Sousuke yakin kalau karibnya itu diam-diam yang memberi tahu dimana sekarang ia berada, oleh sebab itu Nemu bisa menjumpainya.

"Hey.." sapa Sousuke dengan senyum tanpa arti.

"Aku senang melihatmu tertawa seperti tadi" wanita berponi itu tersenyum kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk dekat dengan Sousuke "Aku ingin kau selalu tertawa seperti itu bersamaku" tangannya meraih tangan Sousuke menggenggamnya erat.

"Itu mimpimu!" matanya menatap bosan pada lawan bicaranya. Sousuke menarik tangannya perlahan menghindari genggaman tangan Nemu dan lanjut berbicara "Sekarang aku memiliki seseorang dan hanya dia yang bisa melihatku tertawa bahagia".

"Heh! Anak ingusan yang selalu membuntutimu itu? Itu kekasihmu?" wanita itu berbicara dengan tawa yang meremehkan.

Dengan nada dingin Sousuke bicara "Dia lebih baik darimu. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak main-main mencintainya dan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melukai siapapun jika ada yang menyakitinya" mata coklatnya menusuk tajam rasa takut terlihat jelas diwajah Nemu.

Gin yang merasa harus cepat mencairkan suasana memutar otaknya berfikir tepat "Aah..Nemu-chan, apa kau sudah makan?".

Nemu menggeleng cepat "Aku dengar ramen disini enak…?" ia juga berusaha menghilangkan ketakutannya.

"Apa mau aku pesankan?" Tanya Gin sambil tangannya mengambil botol sake didepannya tapi belum tangannya menggapai, Sousuke lebih dulu mengambil botol sake itu tanpa gelas langsung meminumnya hingga habis dari botol.

Gin menelan ludahnya dan Nemu diam tanpa kata. Sousuke berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berpamitan pada Gin dan pemilik yatai.

"Aku antar kau pulang" Nemu mengajukan diri mengantar Sousuke.

Sousuke sedikit menyinggungkan senyum "Tidak perlu rumahku dekat" lalu ia berjalan pergi.

"Ak-" Nemu ingin bangkit dari duduknya namun Gin mencegah dengan memegang tangannya dan memberi gelengan kepala supaya Nemu yang bersikeras ingin mengantar dapat mengerti perasaan Sousuke.

Berjalan menuju kerumah yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari yatai membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk cepat-cepat sampai disana. Sebuah taman dimasukinya kemudian Sousuke duduk disebuah ayunan, tangannya merogoh kedalam kantong celana diambilnya sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya lalu disulut dengan korek hingga terbakar. Dihisapnya dalam-dalam kemudian dibuangnya asap itu perlahan. Dirinya mulai tertarik dengan ayunan yang didudukinya, awalnya hanya mengayunkan tubuhnya perlahan lama-lama semakin kencang hingga suara denyitan besi terdengar merintih. Menyadari dirinya yang sudah dewasa seperti anak kecil dengan kakinya ia menghentikan ayunannya.

"Ck! Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanpa sadar ia tertawa sendiri lalu terdiam dan kembali menikmati rokoknya.

 _Musim panas empat tahun yang lalu saat berjalan pulang sehabis melatih baseball dirinya melihat seorang gadis yang lain dari yang pernah ditemuinya. Rambut panjang bergelombang diujungnya, begitu halus tergerai serta bercahaya terkena sinar matahari sore, kulit putih seperti porcelain, mata besar yang cokelat, buah dada yang ukurannya paling disukai laki-laki, tubuh ideal dengan lekukan sempurna yang dibalut dress berwarna kuning dengan floral print, bulu mata panjang juga lentik dan bibir merah mungilnya sedang mencari sesuatu pada rumput hijau dipinggir sungai. Wajahnya begitu cemas, melihat keadaan seperti itu naluri sebagai lelaki yang harus melindungi dan menolong wanita muncul. Setelah dirinya tahu yang dicari adalah kunci rumahnya buru-buru ia ikut mencari, hampir setengah jam menyisir rerumputan saat setitik cahaya menyilaukan matanya kemudian ia menghampirinya. Benar saja itu benda yang dari tadi dicari. Senyum bahagia penuh dengan kehangatan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Gadis itu berkali-kali mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan sedikit memaksa menyuruh dirinya untuk ikut ke sebuah taman yang terdapat penjual es krim. Dia akan memberi tahu namanya jika es krimnya sudah habis dimakan. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak bisa makan-makanan yang dingin dan manis tapi baginya ini tantangan. Dimakannya es krim itu sampai habis hingga akhirnya dirinya tahu siapa nama gadis itu, Inoue Orihime._

 _Ketika Orihime tahu jika dirinya sakit karena memakan es krim kemudian tidak bisa mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi dan harus mengulang ditahun depan, perasaannya sangat bersalah. Orihime berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuknya karena apa yang telah dilakukannya menghambat masa depan orang lain. Sudah puluhan kali ia menjelaskan bahwa teman barunya tidak bersalah karena ia yang menginginkan sakit itu datang. Tapi Orihime tidak percaya begitu saja, ia datang kerumah dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang sebenarnya sudah ada yang melakukannya seorang asisten rumah tangga yang telah ditugaskan mengurus rumah sebab dirinya memilih tinggal di Jepang daripada bersama orangtuanya yang sibuk mengurus bisnis hotel di Newzeland._

 _Dari hari ke hari Sousuke merasa nyaman bersama Orihime banyak cerita yang didengarnya tentang harapan, mimpi, kebahagiaan, kesedihan dan cinta. Ingin rasanya Orihime selalu disisinya menyenandung untuknya hingga dirinya terlelap dipangkuannya, memasak makanan kesukaannya, mendengarkan musik yang sama, atau membaca buku bersama. Namun sepertinya Orihime hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak laki-laki tidak lebih dari itu._

"Orihime…aku sangat mencintaimu" bisiknya pada langit malam.

* * *

"Orihime.." seseorang memanggil namanya sesaat ia keluar dari tempatnya bekerja.

"Eeh! K-Kurosaki-kun. Darimana kau…" ekspresinya kaget karena Ichigo datang padahal ia tidak pernah memberi tahu dimana ia bekerja dan ekspresinya senang karena Ichigo memanggilnya dengan, _Orihime_.

"Asano!" Ichigo cepat-cepat menjawabnya.

"Asano lagi.." Orihime memajukan bibir mungilnya.

"Apa kau tidak senang aku jemput?" Ichigo pura-pura kecewa.

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku" Orihime menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tanpa basa-basi Ichigo meraih tangan kanan Orihime "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!".

"Kurosaki-kun.."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin kita bergandengan tangan? Kau malu?" Ichigo sedikit kesal.

"K-kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Lukaku baru saja sembuh" Orihime memberi penjelasan.

"Maafkan aku.." Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya.

* * *

Kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya dari lampu yang ditaruh disamping tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu duduk diatas tempat tidur empuknya, badannya disenderkan ketembok, kedua kakinya diluruskan kedepan dan tangannya memegang buku novel. Tanpa dibaca ia hanya memperhatikan sampulnya _**Crying 100 Times,**_ _ **Nakamura Kou**_. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih ketika mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Ditarunya novel itu diatas meja dekat lampu, ditariknya selimut berwarna biru yang tebal dan lembut kemudian ia mematikan lampu. Matanya dipejamkan dan suara berbisik keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

* * *

Gin berusaha menyeimbangkan diri saat membopong tubuh Nemu agar tidak jatuh menuju mobilnya. Wanita itu mabuk berat, sepuluh botol sake diminumnya tanpa henti. Pikirannya kacau, ocehannya tidak jelas. Gin mendudukan Nemu dikursi penumpang bagian belakang dan ia duduk didepan untuk menyetir mobil.

"Eeh…bagaimana dengan mobilku?" Tanya Gin pada dirinya sendiri setelah tahu ia membawa mobil juga. Gin mengambil smartphone-nya mencoba menghubungi Sousuke tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Ck! Bagaimana ini?" Gin mulai berfikir. Ia keluar dari mobil kemudian menemui pemilik yatai.

"Tessai-San, bisa aku menitip mobilku sebentar? Disana…" Gin menunjuk mobil _Toyota Aqua_ warna putih miliknya "Aku akan mengantar temanku" Gin menerangkan alasannya.

Pemilik yatai itu melirik sebentar kearah yang ditunjuk kemudian kembali membuat ramen dan mengizinkan "Silahkan. Tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika lebih dari jam 3 nanti".

Gin melihat jam ditangan kanannya sebelas lebih tiga puluh satu menit "Ini tidak akan lama" terangnya lagi. Ia dapat kembali kemari dengan taxi.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Gin segera mengantar Nemu menuju apartmentnya dipusat Karakura. Butuh waktu 35 menit bisa sampai kesana dan Gin melaju dengan cepat.

"Kenapa ia begitu dingin padaku? Aku kembali untuknya. Aku bercerai karenanya.." Suara Nemu yang terdengar lirih menyiratkan kesedihan.

Gin yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam dan tetap konsentrasi menyetir.

 _Nanagi Nemuri, Mahasiswi berprestasi dikampusnya Karakura University. Wanita dengan keanggunan serta kepandaiannya membuat siapapun menginginkannya. Tapi dihatinya hanya ada satu cinta, Aizen Sousuke. Ketika mengenal Sousuke pertama kali saat Gin memperkenalkan sahabatnya itu pada pesta penyambutan anak baru untuk club theater disebuah izakaya. Sousuke adalah adik kelasnya namun ternyata mereka memiliki usia yang sama 18 tahun. Sousuke menunda studinya satu tahun, bisa jadi mereka akan satu angkatan jika Sousuke tidak menundanya. Sousuke memiliki daya tarik yang lebih dibanding pria lain, ia sangat perhatian, tidak sungkan untuk menegur orang lain lebih dulu, mempunyai banyak teman, berwawasan luas, pengertian, selalu menerima saran dan kritikan orang lain, bijaksana tapi kadang sangat serius. Nemu benar-benar tertarik padanya sampai-sampai tidak bisa dibendung lagi rasa cintanya untuk Sousuke. Setelah menunggu sekian lama, dirinya menyatakan perasaannya dan cintanya terbalas. Sousuke menerimanya sebagai kekasih. Hari-hari keduanya diisi seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih tapi semakin lama hubungan mereka sangat membosankan. Suatu hari Nemu bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya yang bekerja sebagai produser berita untuk BBC London, dirinya disarankan untuk pindah studi ke UK dan akan diberikan kesempatan untuk bekerja pada stasiun berita tersebut. Demi ambisinya menjadi News Anchor tercapai Nemu lebih sering jalan bersama kakak kelasnya daripada bersama Sousuke kekasihnnya. Nemu memilih memutuskan pergi ke UK lalu mengakhiri hubungannya yang hampir satu tahun berjalan itu dan ia mengatakan akan menikah disana. Tiga tahun setelah kepergian Nemu, kini ia kembali._

* * *

Ichigo dan Orihime berjalan santai menikmati malam, kebersamaan mereka sebagai teman mulai terbangun dan sedikit demi sedikit saling mengenal.

"Mm..Kurosaki-kun. Aku akan mengganti uang taxi mu dibulan depan"

"Kapan saja bisa kau ganti, Orihime" Ichigo berjalan perlahan mengikuti langkah Orihime, kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam masing-masing kantung jeans-nya.

Orihime tersenyum sambil mengaitkan rambutnya kebelakang telinganya "Kau orang yang baik".

Dengan nada bercanda Ichigo berkata "Kau benar-benar tahu siapa aku".

Orihime yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil dan Ichigo sangat senang melihat wajah cantiknya.

"Orihime.." Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, Orihime yang berada disampingnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap pemuda yang berdiri didepannya "waktu aku bertemu denganmu dimalam itu... Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Ichigo mengingat kejadian dimalam dimana ia melihat Orihime sedang berjibaku dengan penjahat. Setelah kejadian itu Ichigo begitu penasaran kenapa Orihime bisa berada disekitar Minamikawase, tempat tinggalnya. Sedangkan jarak rumah Ichigo dan Orihime di Sakurabashi butuh 20 menit dengan naik bus.

"Maksudmu kejadian waktu itu?" Mata coklat mudanya digerakan kesudut kanan atas mencoba mengingat kembali peristiwa itu.

"Emm.." Ichigo menaikan keningnya cepat dibarengi anggukan pelan.

"Aku mengunjungi temanku" Orihime memberi penjelasan.

"Temanmu?" Tanya Ichigo dengan suara beratnya.

"Dan kau?" Orihime balik bertanya karena ternyata ia juga penasaran mengapa bisa bertemu Ichigo disana.

"Aku?!" Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu "Aku mengunjungi teman" Ichigo menarik kedua tangannya dari kantong dan meliipatnya didepan dada bidangnya "Chad. Aku mengunjungi Chad" Terangnya pada Orihime "Teman mu?" Ichigo ingin mengetahui siapa yang ditemui Orihime.

Orihime terlihat panik karena jika ia memberi tahu bahwa yang ditemuinya seorang laki-laki dan pulang dari rumahnya dimalam hari apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo. wajahnya akan memerah dan darahnya akan berdesir kuat dari kepala hingga kaki apabila ia mengingat Sousuke.

Ichigo menarik tubuh Orihime dan memeluknya, kedua mata mereka saling bicara. Mata yang bicara kecemburuan dan mata yang bicara ketakutan.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa temanmu?" Ichigo hanya tahu Asano Keigo dan Kojima Mizuiro adalah sahabat karibnya dan jika itu salah satu dari mereka Orihime akan cepat menyebutkan namanya tapi, ia malah bersikap aneh "Seorang pria atau wanita?" Tanya Ichigo lebih spesifik.

"P-p-pria" Jawab Orihime sambil menutup matanya kemudian tertunduk.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya lalu meraih kedua tangan mahluk cantik didepanya. Tangan yang kecil dengan jari-jari lentik digenggam oleh tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

"Kau tau saat telunjukmu menyentuh dada ini" Ichigo menaruh kedua telapak tangan Orihime didadanya "Aku mulai menyukaimu".

Orihime mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan mata besarnya membulat setelah mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Orihime"

-TBC-

Arigatoooo yang masih sabar menunggu ^_^

Oktober yang menyibukan untukku sampai-sampai tidak sempat mengupdate tapi rasanya senang bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini. November datang special update, 2 chapter sekaligus untuk **My Happiness Is You** & **Silent And Sound**. Seperti rencana awal dua minggu sekali fanfic realist apadaya hanya bisa sebulan sekali **#Sumimasen**

* * *

Terima Kasih untuk **INOcent Cassiopeia** , **Ade854** , **Rude** , **Grimmy Kitty** , **Rovvxhyo80** dan **486 viewes** yang aku tidak tahu namanya *Kirei*

Baca juga Fanfic **Kanoko Tada** lainnya **Silent And Sound**

Rekomendasi buku : **Crying 100 times** oleh **Nakamura Kou**

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

 **Yatai** : Warung/kedai/gerobak makanan pinggir jalan. Kadang juga ada pada saat festival-festival

dengan menjual makanan seperti okonomiyaki, taiyaki, apel yang diberi gula, souvenir, dll.

 **Izakaya** : Tempat minum-minum sake/beer dan menjual makanan dengan porsi yang besar dan bisa

disantap bersama-sama.


End file.
